


Waking up in Vegas

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Waking Up in Vegas, like in a katy perry song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His head was pounding like a hammer. This haa to be necessarily the most colossal hangover of Lance Hunter's miserable life. Or at least that was what Lance thought that morning."</p>
<p>Huntingbird's got an hangover situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in Vegas

His head was pounding like a hammer.

This haa to be necessarily the most colossal hangover of Lance Hunter's miserable life. Or at least that was what Lance thought that morning.

The bare back of a beautiful blonde girl was turned to him and the room looked like one of those that you take when you're in Vegas and you really want to have a good time.

"Not a bad Good morning at all" Lance said to himself .

The room had every luxury, even a beautiful blonde in bed with him. The same blonde who was starting to wake up just as Lance had just noticed the mirror on the ceiling and was wondering why it was there.

"Oh, my head" said a all too familiar voice . It was not exactly a novelty for Lance to be in bed with his not so much Former wife Bobbi. It was the place to be special.

"Hunter?" Bobbi asked "Tell me that you're the one behind me!"

"I do not know whether it would please you or not" said Lance "But yes, it's me"

"Good" said Bobbi "At least I'm not in a bed with a stranger" said Bobbi turning.

Even after their lively night, Bobbi managed to be absolutely breath taking.

"This is officially the most colossal hangover I've ever had" said Lance, "I don't remember anything"

"Me neither" said Bobbi "I just remember that, just as we were following the target, you had the great idea to say " Why do not we go for a drink. "Stupid me i was the one who listened"

"I always have the best ideas" Lance said with a grin.

"Oh yes?" He asked Bobbi "Explain to me why we have two wedding rings on our fingers?"

"What the bloody heel are you saying?" said Lance

"See for yourself" said Bobbi

On his finger sparkled the proof that something had happened.

Only then the vague memory of an unlikely Elvis impersonator and an exchange of rings both hit them like a train.

"Well, it seems that we have done it again, Mrs. Hunter," said Lance.

"God" Bobbi said, "This was certainly not the way I intended to marry you again"

They went back home and tried to hide it as much as possible. But they lived with spies. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. they are the one more likely to get married in secret in this way. They have also beaten the Skyeward  
> it's just a matter of time  
> a kiss


End file.
